disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapis
'Lapis '''is a pony owned by Jasmine. Jasmine was riding on magic carpet when she happened to spot her, and when she went to greet her, she hopped right onto the Magic Carpet. Bio Appearance Lapis is pale blue pony with almond-colored eyes accented with thick lashes. Her hooves are light blue to match her paw marking on her shoulder, while her inner-ear is pale pink. Her dark indigo mane and tail are very long, bound by glittering purple straps. Lapis wears a purple harness adorned with gold studs and a single, large blue diamond gem resting on a gold base. On her back is a cyan and gold cloth with small tassels hanging from it and a large, glittering lavender ribbon at her tail. On the top of her head is a gold tiara with two blue stones, one a large circle and the other a tiny droplet, with lavender shapes attached to it, along with a single pale blue feather. Personality ''Lapis is a very romantic pony and loves the night, that’s why she has always dreamed of flying among the brightest stars to gaze upon them; two of her most favorite of hobbies. Merchandise * Quotes *''"I'd love look elegant for my ride on the magic carpet."'' *''"I'm so looking forward to this."'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"I feel as lovely as a desert rose."'' *''"I like this part of the bath best."'' *''"Let's have lots and lots of bubbles!"'' *''"I could get used to this."'' *''"What a wonderful bath!"'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) *''"You make my mane look so lush!"'' *''"I'd love my mane to look just as lush as Jasmine's hair."'' *''"Goodness! You work wonders with the brush."'' (Getting Fed) *''"Alright. Just a little snack."'' *''"Would you like to share?"'' *''(Eating hay) "It's such a treat to have a treat!"'' *''(Eating an apple) "That's scrumptious!"'' *''(Eating grass) '' "It's such a treat to have a treat!" *''(Eating a carrot) '' "That's scrumptious!" (Getting Dressed) *''"What a marvelous choice!"'' *''"I think that matches my eyes! Thank you!"'' *''"Oh, that is just what I wished for!"'' Trivia *Lapis was named after the Lapis Lazuli gem. *She appeared in the Palace Pets App with Gleam. *She made a cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Brie-zy Does It and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. *Before her release as a character, an early beta image surface for her toy. As of yet, she does not have one. *She was in The Earlier draft of Winter in Whisker Haven. *Lapis has the same hair style like Jasmine. *She will hopefully make her appearance in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery 200px-Lapris_(Jasmine's_pony).png|Figure Lapis.png f86b8844b3b3754532751379823273535cf7d916.jpg|With Jasmine Lapis1.png Lapis 1.png|Lapis' Story Part 1 Lapis 2.png|Lapis' Story Part 2 Lapis 3.png|Lapis' Story Part 3 Lapis 4.png|Lapis in the App Lapis 5.png|In her new outfit mqdefault.jpg 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Lapis.png 06d174889acd69c629b1a50eeaf844fec21baf7c.jpg 4c0d63851d2c135e7f69e7d672dcac249d60ea2f.jpg 50562745497b74ff8b9d063266b27e66dc4b8b3c.jpg 1stjasminepony_zpsd1c8cd90.jpg 5d15eb613e8f7cfeccb5f992c1fd7c61.jpg palace_pets_lapis.gif|Clipart of Lapis hqdefault-5.jpg Lapis2.png|In her original outfit Lapis' Portrait With Jasmine.png|Lapis' Portrait With Jasmine Lapis-Princess-Palace-Pet-Coloring-Page-SKGaleana-image.jpg jasmine_and_lapis_2_by_unicornsmile-d9hjnnf.jpg|In her new outfit 2 Lapis Whisker Haven.png|Lapis in Whisker Haven Lapis Getting Bathed.png|Lapis Getting Bathed Lapis Dripping Wet.png|Lapis Dripping Wet Lapis Getting Hair Blown.png|Lapis Getting Hair Blown Brush Lapis' Mane and Tail.png|Brush Lapis' Mane and Tail Give Lapis a Haircut.png|Give Lapis a Haircut Feed Lapis.png|Feed Lapis Dress Up Lapis.png|Dress Up Lapis Category:Characters Category:Horses Category:Blue Category:Purple Category:Females Category:Jasmine Category:Pets Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ponies Category:Animals